Falsified
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: John Winchester makes a wish. Anyanka, after seeing what happened to his wife, decides to grant it, and baby Sam somehow winds up in Sunnydale. One Shot!


**Falsified**

**Disclaimer: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Spoilers: **Before the seasons of Buffy and Supernatural even start… Around 1983!

**A/N: **This is told from Anyanka's point of view!

**A/N 2: **I'm flubbing with SPN timeline a little… I'm not sure when John met Missouri, but in this fic, it's probably sooner then what's actually true!

--------------------

_John Winchester makes a wish. Anyanka, though she only helps women, decides to grant it, and baby Sam somehow winds up in Sunnydale._

--------------------

Anyanka, Patron Saint of Scorned Women, was a demon that others feared. Her power did not lie only within her necklace, like others had thought. She was stronger and smarter than people took her for.

She helped women because they needed her. Men were below them, and Anyanka only fulfilled their wishes. What else was she to do?

When she teleported into the town of Lawrence, Kansas, she knew something was wrong. A women practically reeked anger and Anyanka couldn't help but seek her out. That wasn't what was wrong…

No, there was another powerful demon in the town, and it had the low level demons fleeing. Anyanka was too powerful to be scared away from another demon, but she knew when to keep her distance.

The night she had granted the wish of the woman who had a boyfriend cheat on her, she felt it.

A powerful surge of magic was in the air. She knew it was that demon, and Anyanka couldn't help but teleport to the source.

She was a safe distance from the fire that was raging through the night. She saw a man, holding his two sons to his chest. When she looked at the blazing house, she saw the demon staring at the family.

Someone died that night, and Anyanka found out who.

Mary Winchester died due to a demon.

This was not something that Anyanka stood by and watched. She was the protector of women, and she did not deserve to die. Her husband, who Anyanka thought to be another overbearing man, was actually a loving person. This was not something Anyanka saw in her work.

She wasn't sure if she could believe it, but after following the man for a few days, Anyanka had the displeasure of agreeing that the man didn't deserve to lose his wife.

She expected the man, John, to mourn like all humans do and move on. She hadn't expected him to be approached by a psychic. She was powerful, this Missouri Mosley; powerful enough to have sensed Anyanka.

She fled soon after the two had met, but she knew she would have to keep an eye on the two.

So days later, Anyanka followed the man as he drove himself, and his progeny to the home of the psychic. Anyanka couldn't even get in due to the powerful wards on the home. She hadn't expected to that happen.

She waited outside the house for what seemed like hours, but the front door soon opened, and out came John holding his youngest close to his heart, with his eldest walking behind him.

John spoke from across the street, and Anyanka could still hear him. She walked closer, stopping in front of him, but he's too busy staring at his youngest son to notice her. His eldest saw her clearly, but he did nothing.

"Sammy, that demon isn't going to stop coming after you. I wish you were in a better place than this, not having some monster trying to take you away."

The man suddenly looked up when the eldest child yelled for him.

This man knew she was a demon, but Anyanka did not care. Her demon visage was visible as she did the unthinkable. The man had suffered enough; he was one of the few good men that were supposedly left in this world, and he didn't deserve what happened to him.

Before she could do anything, the psychic came running outside, trying to stop John, but he was too late. The words were spoken and it was done.

"Done."

Anyanka was gone in a flash, the bundle in John's arms as well. The father stood, his only child behind him, and Missouri, the psychic standing a few feet away, none the wiser.

--------------------

Even as a two year old, Buffy Summers knew that when her mommy had to leave the house for a few days, that something good was happening.

The babysitter could barely keep up with the girl as they both waited Buffy's parents to arrive home from the hospital.

When the door opened, Buffy, though a little wobbly, ran to her parents. In her mother's arms was a baby, and he was smaller than Buffy!

"Buffy," Joyce smiled, "Meet your little brother, Frey."

--------------------

**End**

I've got a follow-up to this coming soon…


End file.
